Revenge
by TeeRoss90
Summary: Kyoko, Ren, and Sho were childhood friends, Well not friends. Just knew eachother. But after hearing that Kyoko and Ren have an arranged marriage Ren becomes an actor and Sho leaves Kyoko betraying her. Realizing she wanted revenge for them both leaving her she becomes Famous also. "Oh, its such a shock seeing you here, Ren. How long has it been since you cowardly ran away?" KxR


**Please don't hate me! I don't know there real ages but I'm making my own, and Ren's real name is going to be Ren still and his middle name with be Kuon..and everyone in this Chapter is a little OOC. Yeah, but this is the past so...Please don't hate me! **

* * *

"Will you stop." I said leaning over and Ren looked towards me and smiled while I just looked away wanted to wring his neck out. I felt his elbow bump against mine once more and I was going to lean over and choke him when my name being called stopped me.

"Yes mother?" I asked standing up. She glared at me before talking.

"Would you like to be my Maid of honor?" she asked and I went wide eyed.

"Y-Your getting married?" I asked my heart breaking.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" she snapped and I forced a smile.

"N-No," I said and sat down. I could feel the peoples stares on me and I clenched my teeth. My Dad had died two years ago but it felt like it was just yesterday, and my Mom getting married was still to much right now. I felt someone bump me and I looked over towards Sho.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked and I nodded.

Right now, we were at a meeting. Sho's parents, Rens parents, and my Mom and her soon-to-be husband. All three were pretty big companys and the children needed to be here also.

Once this meeting was done we all stood up and made our way towards the door. Adults smiling at us and trying to get on our good side.

"Phew, can't believe I had to sit beside you two the whole time." Ren said and I looked over at him and glared.

"Once again, you are not better then us in anyway." I snapped and he smiled but it came out an evil grin.

"Really?" he asked and I snorted.

"What? Did your already big ego get any bigger over the weekend?" I asked and Sho chuckled.

"Whatever, our parents would like to see us." he said and I nodded and we all made our way towards our parents who were gathering around some people.

"Mother." I said and she turned around and looked down at me.

"Oh yes, Kyoko and Ren. You two will be marrying." she said and I felt my stomach drop. She had said it so bluntly, an arranged marriage. I looked over at Ren's shocked face then he looked towards me. I glared at my Mother.

"Just because your marrying _again _doesn't mean I have to marry!" I yelled and everyone held their breath because I had never yelled at my mother, nor did I even think about it. I felt tears in my eyes and I ran.

**Two days later...**

"Kyoko, your Mother would like to see you." she said and I sucked in a breath. I hadn't seen her ever since I had yelled at her. I nodded towards the maid and walked towards my Moms office. Once I was there I knocked and opened the door to see Ren, Sho and their parents were also here. I bowed towards them and I walked towards my Moms desk feeling everyones eyes on me as I did.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Right, your wedding will be held back until Ren thinks its okay," she said and I was about to open my mouth to ask why when she started talking again. "Ren will be leaving to become an Actor." she said and I went wide eyed and looked towards Ren as Sho also stood up.

"What!" me and Sho said at the same time.

Ren nodded as if it was normal. I then realized what he was doing and I looked down my bangs covering my eyes.

"Fine." I said sternly and everyone looked towards me surprised. I bet they had expected me to cry, but not this time. I looked up gaining my confidence again and I looked towards Ren and raised my chin as if he was someone with lower rank then me. "Let the coward go." I snapped and stalked out.

After that Ren went to become an actor and Sho stayed with me. Until he betrayed me.

"Kyoko, I'm going to become a singer and actor to surpass Ren. I never needed you."

I gasped and let my tears fall. "B-But Sho!" I cried. "I-I love you!" I yelled and he smirked.

"Your going to marry that Ren. You are of no use to me." and with that he walked away. Leaving me on my own once more. Alone.

* * *

**One Year Later...**

I jumped into my moms office and she looked up and sighed.

"What now Kyoko." she asked annoyed and I smiled at her.

"Mom, I would like to become like Ren and Sho." I said and she went wide eyed. She had always wanted me to become famous in some way but I always refused, and after a year of thinking I wanted revenge, and I wanted it badly. I looked towards her.

"Make me famous, Mommy." I finished.


End file.
